With the continuous development of mobile communication technology and the rise of the smart phone, there is an increasing demand for a large display size, a diminished thickness, and better protection of the smart phone. For example, a conventional cover-leafing leather casing buckled to the front side of the smart phone to protect the touch panel thereof is provided.
However, the conventional cover-leafing leather casing is directly welded on the battery covering with plastic material by way of ultrasonic or hot melt technique and the battery covering is then fastened to the smart phone case by way of a buckling element on the battery covering. While using the smart phone, it is difficult to disassemble and assemble and to clean up the conventional cover-leafing leather casing. Further, the constant disassembling and assembling easily damages the buckling element of the battery covering, which results in improperly deforming, over-loosening or over-tightening the buckling element, and even fracturing the buckling element.
Consequently, there is a need to develop a novel cover-leafing leather casing to solve the aforementioned problems.